For the Love of a Daughter
by darkangel9314
Summary: Rebekah would do almost anything for her daughter including risking her marriage to please one of the richest men in the city. Now Rebekah most do everything it takes to keep her head above water before she drowns.
1. Chapter 1

For the Love of a Daughter

Chapter 1

Rebekah flipped over to her side to see her daughter, Sanity smiling back at her. She swore if it wasn't for her daughter she wouldn't know how to make it through the day. After all Rebekah did have an asshole boss who would threaten to fire her if she didn't do everything he asked. She hated him more than anything in the world, but she needed this job.

Rebekah wanted to make sure she gave Sanity the life that her daughter Danielle never got to have. It was hard to believe that it only took one drunk driver to drive Danielle off the road and one small second for her neck to snap instantly killing her on impact.

Rebekah shook those thoughts from her mind as she grabbed Sanity and sat her down on her chest. Matt came in laughing making Rebekah feel twice as worse as to the awful things she did at work. She just couldn't help it. She worked for the top company in the country and her salary was more than most of her friends combined. She would do literally anything to keep it that way.

She gave Matt a kiss as she gave Sanity to him and got dressed for work. She would always dread these days where her boss forced her to have sex, but maybe today wouldn't be that bad. Maybe today her boss would finally see that she had a happy family and grow some real morals, but Rebekah doubted it was one of those days.


	2. Chapter 2

For the Love of a Daughter

Chapter 1

Rebekah flipped over to her side to see her daughter, Sanity smiling back at her. She swore if it wasn't for her daughter she wouldn't know how to make it through the day. After all Rebekah did have an asshole boss who would threaten to fire her if she didn't do everything he asked. She hated him more than anything in the world, but she needed this job.

Rebekah wanted to make sure she gave Sanity the life that her daughter Danielle never got to have. It was hard to believe that it only took one drunk driver to drive Danielle off the road and one small second for her neck to snap instantly killing her on impact.

Rebekah shook those thoughts from her mind as she grabbed Sanity and sat her down on her chest. Matt came in laughing making Rebekah feel twice as worse as to the awful things she did at work. She just couldn't help it. She worked for the top company in the country and her salary was more than most of her friends combined. She would do literally anything to keep it that way.

She gave Matt a kiss as she gave Sanity to him and got dressed for work. She would always dread these days where her boss forced her to have sex, but maybe today wouldn't be that bad. Maybe today her boss would finally see that she had a happy family and grow some real morals, but Rebekah doubted it was one of those days.


	3. Chapter 3

For the Love of a Daughter

Chapter 3

After a long week at the office, Rebekah finally felt as if she could relax and enjoy some personal time with her family. She felt after all she had been put through that she deserved this little piece of heaven.

She stretched out her muscles and went downstairs to where Marcel was playing with their daughter. She smiled as she watched the tiny interactions between the two. She lived for moments like this.

Marcel turned his head to face her and smiled gesturing for her to join them. Rebekah nodded approaching the two and sitting down next to her daughter. It felt like ages since she had last seen her and she was growing up so fast. When had her little baby turn into such a big girl?

"So how do you two feel about going to dinner and a movie tonight?"

They all exchanged smiles and after getting ready, which involved chasing down her daughter for the most part, they were finally sitting down at a restaurant so they could have a nice family dinner.

It was so nice that it made her not want to go to work tomorrow. After all no one liked a perverted boss. But unfortunately she couldn't afford not to go to work. After all she had to think about what would happen to her family if she didn't. Either way, she knew what the outcome would be and that wasn't an outcome she was willing to live with.


	4. Chapter 4

For the Love of A Daughter

Chapter 4

Rebekah tapped her foot impatiently as she fixed her skirt making sure that nothing at all could show. Her boss had called her in yet again to please him and today was the day that she would not take it Today was the day she would stand up to him and take back what she deserved. No matter what happened to her nothing was as bad as being on her knees in front of a man she despised. Where had her dignity had gone? She hadn't the slightest clue, but she knew she would get it back somehow.

The door flung open startling her ever so slightly as her boss walked in with the biggest smile on his face ever. She had no idea why he was smiling seeing as how he was just about to get the worst news of his life and all the other times he was mostly frustrated and in need of a good screw. Now he just seemed like he was actually looking forward to this twisted thing between them. Like he loved watching the life go out of her eyes every time she betrayed her husband and daughter by doing this. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction at least not anymore.

"Hello Rebekah, It's a pleasure to see your lovely face in my office again."

"Cut your shit. What the hell do you want?"

"My, My aren't we the feisty one today. Want to get down to the nasty already?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes hoping she looked more terrifying than ridiculous. Judged off the look on his face she considered it was the latter .She guessed that she could only try harder to get it through his thick skull that they weren't happening anymore.

"That's actually what I was hoping to talk to you about."

He gave her an intrigued look as she bit onto her lip. Here goes nothing.

"I want to end this thing between us."

"You know you can't Rebekah. You belong to me. And no one else. Not even that husband of yours can stop me from fucking you."

Rebekah turned around and crossed her arms. She was tired of this.

"You're not gonna touch me. Because I quit."

She expected him to do anything to her except laugh in her face what the hell was he doing?

Before she could think he grabbed her, Flipped her over on his desk and pinned her there restricting her breath. It hurt like hell.

"Listen here you stupid slut .There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you quit. After all you don't want to jeopardize your marriage do you? Or hurt that little girl of yours because I can arrange that. "

"You bastard let go of me."

"As you wish."

Before she knew it he grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the floor. She was trying to catch her breath as he came and kicked her multiple times in the stomach and face. She cried out for him to stop but it only made it worse. She could hardly feel anything after he was done with her.

After it was all over Rebekah curled into herself but he wasn't done. He ripped off all her clothes and thought that would be the end but what he did was worse. He gave her one last kick making her lose her breath completely as he pulled out his phone and began to take pictures.

"That's it little puppet. Show me that beautiful face of yours."

Rebekah cried as her boss put the phone in his pocket and spit on her insulting insult to injury.

"Never insult me again Rebekah or I swear it'll be worse for you the next time."

Rebekah waited until he was gone to curl into herself and cry. She would never escape this nightmare. What the hell had she done to deserve this?


	5. Chapter 5

For the Love of a Daughter

Chapter 5

The day Rebekah finally decided that she was going to tell her husband everything was the day that her boss had finally pushed her a little too far.

It had all started earlier that morning when she was cooking breakfast for her husband and daughter, she had no real clue what made her get up early at five am to cook Bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and waffles. It was a big breakfast, hut for whatever reason she felt as if it was exactly what her family need for that day.

An hour later, her husband came into the kitchen in nothing but a towel looking shower fresh and ready to start his day. God, did she miss seeing him like that each and every morning. She wished it could be like this more often.

"Well your sure up early. And you're making breakfast. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, I just thought it would be nice for us to have an actual family breakfast for once. I feel this job is taking a lot more out of me than just my sleep."

"If you hate it so much than why do you stay with the company. I know there's plenty of companies out there who would love to have you."

"What if they don't?"

"Then I guess it's a chance you'll have to be willing to take."

Rebekah smiled as she loaded up his plate and set it on the table.

"Eat up, you have a long day ahead and you need your energy."

Marcel gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down to eat his breakfast. It felt like the way they used to be. The way she wished they were again.

"This is good. I'm glad you made it, it reminds me of old times."

"Has it really been that long?"

"It seems like it."

"How about we go out tonight? Just you and me?"

"That sounds amazing. I'll be sure to find a babysitter for tonight."

"Sounds like a plan."

As if on cue, a wailed cry came from Sanity's room causing Rebekah to stand up to go see what was wrong. Marcel grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly as he stood up.

"No, You made breakfast, go ahead and relax and I'll see what's up with Sanity."

Rebekah nodded as Marcel rushed to Sanity's room. She shuffled food into her mouth watching the clock as Marcel followed Sanity down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Sanity smiled and rushed into her arms giving her a big old hug.

"Hey sweetheart."

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh baby, what was it about?"

"I had a dream that you left me and daddy, but I was glad when I woke up and you were here."

"Oh baby." she said hoisting Sanity into her lap. "I'll never leave you or daddy. You have nothing to worry about ever."

"Thanks mommy."

"Are you hungry? I made breakfast."

Sanity nodded her head as she took a spot at the table. Rebekah smiled as she watched her family's interaction from that morning and realized that she couldn't do this to them at least not anymore. It would sure as hell be one hell of a day in the office she at least knew that for sure as she looked at her family and hoped that she wouldn't lose everything that day.

Phones rang everywhere as Rebekah listened to the echo of her heels as she walked to her boss's office hoping that this would be the last time she would have to take this walk of shame. Today would be the day she would quit this awful job and than her life would begin again, no matter how much she had to destroy it to make it whole again.

She knocked on his door looking down at her shoes until he answered, she looked up and wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smile off of his face. Thankfully she would be doing that in mere seconds, because once she quit she wouldn't have any reason to keep her outrage away. That bastard would get what was coming to him one way or the other. And she couldn't wait until justice was served.

"Ah Rebekah, I was waiting for you. Come on in."

Rebekah smiled at him as she walked into his office and he shut the door. Before she could even turn around he was kissing her. His tongue sent a repulsion through her as she stomped on his foot and shoved him off of her giving him a knowing look. She couldn't wait to rattle him up a bit. She would enjoy this no matter what.

"What the hell was that for? You think you actually have a choice in this? I own you remember?"

"Not anymore you don't, I'm done."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we're done here. I'm no longer your little bitch anymore."

"You think you could actually stop this?"

"Oh I already have."

"What?"

As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door. Her old boss sent her a look as he answered it to a woman in a suit who frowned at him.

"Bridget? Can I help you?"

"Yes you can Paul. Follow me. You too." she said looking at Rebekah who smiled at her.

"Sexual harassment! You have got to be kidding me!" Paul said looking at Bridget who had served him the papers.

"I can assure you Paul, this is no laughing matter, Mrs. Mikaleson over here has accused you of harassment and borderline raping her and threatening her job if she didn't perform sexual favors for you."

"This is an outrage and just plain ridiculous. Why on earth would I sexually harass someone who works for me? "

"Paul, I have to take all these claims seriously which means I've talked to all your coworkers who have stated that Ms. Mikaelson has spent an enormous amount of time in your office everyday which helps support her claims."

"This is ridiculous, I have no feelings towards Mrs. Mikaleson I can assure you of that."

"That's not the impression I got when I saw her in your office. She looked terrified of you and most people who are assaulted usually act like that. Now from what Mrs. Mikaelson has told me she doesn't want to press any charges on you without evidence, but she does want to be released from her contract and for you to stay away from her and her family or she will take legal action against you."

"This is absolutely absurd, I reject that solution and offer up another one." he turned towards her and slit ted his eyes. "You're fired. Pack up your stuff and leave and if you dare take this to court than I'll destroy you. We're done here. I'm going back to my office if these ridiculous accusations are done with."

"You can go, Mrs. Mikaleson. I have a couple more questions for you Phillip."

Rebekah nodded as she went back to her office and started gathering her things. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders as she gathered the last of her things and left the office that had became a thing of her nightmares.

She turned off her office light one last time as her old coworkers looked at her while she got escorted off the premise of the office that had became her own personal nightmare.

When she got home, she set her personal belongings on the table as Marcel gave her a questionable look.

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?"

Her mouth opened as her phone rang, she looked down and her eyes went huge..

'This isn't over. You'll regret what you've done, -Paul.'

"Rebekah?"

"We have a lot to talk about."


End file.
